Randomness Everywhere/Episodes
NOTE: 50 episodes every season. Season 1 1. Road Doorknob: Doorknob gets a race car, which angers Car. 2. Take It Easy: Doorknob solves the easiest math question ever, and gets famous for it. 3: Paper on the Edge: Paper climbs the tallest building in the world. 4. Curse You, Tiny Toilets: All the toilets in the world shrink, so Paper has to make them normal again. 5. Auto-Mystery: Car disappears, so it's up to Paper and Doorknob to find him. 6. Vroom Movie: Car trys making a movie, but things go haywire. 7. Magic Erase: A product called "Magic Erase" is released by Eraser, so Paper and Doorknob must stop it. 8. Gas Station: Car runs out of gas, so Paper and Doorknob must get to a gas station, but the nearest gas station is in "Reallyveryfarawayville". 9. Cool School: Paper and Doorknob are annoyed by Gold's famous-ness. 10: Plugged with Haywires: Doorknob finds a television set at a dump, but once he plugs it in, it wrecks chaos in his house. 11: More Tiny Toilets: The tiny toilets return, so Paper and Doorknob must fix it again. 12. Dark: Car gets scared of the dark in the garage, so he tries to destroy the dark. 13: Make it Double: Paper clones himself. 14. Bravo!: Paper tries to get tickets for a concert. 15. Inside Technology: Paper and Doorknob are sent into a computer game. 16. Here Comes Form: Paper, Doorknob and Form fight against Eraser. 17: Car and The Car Factory: Car learns that the car factory is shutting down, so Car protests that the factory should stay open. 18: Twisted Black Hole: A living, crazy black hole moves into the city, and sucks whatever is near him into him. 19: Attack of The Creepers: A bunch of creepers invade the city, so now it's up to the gang to get rid of them. 20. Paper's Choice (HALF-HOUR SPECIAL): Paper has to make a choice that could mean the end of the world. 21. Oldies: Everything goes back to a black-and-white cartoon. Now it's up to Paper and his friends to defeat the Ol' Bad Guy (a potato) to get back to reality. 22. Remember: A new experiment escapes a science lab and takes over Paper's body. 23. The All New iGlobe: A new smartphone called the iGlobe is released, and Gold surprisingly doesn't have enough to buy it. 24. Texting: The second part of The All New iGlobe, Gold is obsessed with texting on the iGlobe. So the gang have no choice but to smash the iGlobe. Short An short showing all the episodes from 1 to 20 was shown 2013. Transcript (Paper is shown watching a soap opera) Paper: Nothing. (Turns TV off) As we all know, there are 454,432,455 seasons-- okay just kidding there's only one. But we all know what's really important: showing a montage of clips. So get your Paper Brand Popcorn and let's begin. (NOTE: Paper Brand Popcorn is an actual brand of popcorn meant to promote the show. If you are watching the short on a PS3, and actually eating this popcorn at the time, it will cut to a scene where Paper freaks out over noticing that the viewer actually has that brand of popcorn.) (montage of all the episodes begin) (Paper sings while the montage is happening: OOOOOOHHHH EPISODDDEEEESSSSS AAAARRREEE HEEEREEE THERE'S UUUSSSS AND EPISODEEEESSS- (faints)) (after the montage) (Paper wakes up on Eraser's spacecraft) Paper: Huh? Where am I? AAAHHH I'M IN SPACE. (faints again) Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Episodes